battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:1dev4/Battle Guide (GBN)
This must be known by any Royal Navy personnel. Cannon Fire Prodecures- Ripple- Fire one-by-one from a side depicted by the Command Officer.The command would be: "FIRE FROM PORTSIDE RIPPLE FROM LEFT!" This means a ripple from portside firing starting from the bow of the ship ending at the stern. Blanket- Fire all at once similar to the army Blanket fire drill.The command would be: "BLANKET FIRE!" This means fire all at once as written above. Fire At Will- This is the command which allows you to fire freely at the enemy at any time.Command: "FIRE AT WILL!" Cease Fire- This means to stop fire.Command: "CEASE!" Or: "CEASE FIRE!" Rifle Firing Prodecures: After firing, Units will load (unless ordered otherwise). Then immediately after loading, go to Shoulder arms. When Given the command to "Fix bayonets!" Units will NOT load after firing, and will wait for the order to "Load". -Volley Fire: Present - Point your weapon without aiming (For quick and close range vollies) Take Aim - Actually aim your weapon by pressing E (For long range vollies) -Ripple Fire Firing in a wave from left to right, or right to left. (Which will be specified by the officer) -Fire by Rank: Units formed in 2 ranks will give fire by order of rank (line). The first rank will fire, then kneel and load. The second rank will then fire, then load. First rank will stand when loaded, and fire when given the order. This will repeat. -Fire and Advance: When units are in stagger formation (see stagger formation), The officer will give the command, "Prepare to Fire and Advance". The First rank will present, and fire. Immediately after, the 1st rank will reload, as the second rank advances through the gaps in the first rank. Second rank will fire & reload, while the First rank advances. Repeat. -Platoon Fire: When in 2 ranks, The line will commence Platoon firing, similar to that of Ripple fire. The first 2 men on the side specified by the officer will fire, then the next two that are adjacent/next to them. So on. BAYONET DRILL: -All units will either be at shoulder or port arms. The command "Fix bayonets" will be given, in which all units will fix their bayonets. They will then return to either Shoulder or Port arms (which will be specified by the officer). The next command will be "Charge Bayonets!" in which the soldiers would then point their bayonets at their enemy and shout "HUZZAH". The officer will then order "CHARGE!" in which the line will charge. NOTE: These commands must be used separate Ex. "Make ready, Present, Fire!" or "Make ready, Take aim, Fire!" DRILL: -Left face Turn to your left. -Right face Turn to your right -About face Turn 180 degrees around. -Inclines: Units will make a half turn to their right or left (as ordered), and will be facing diagonally. -Forming ranks: Command: "Form Of ranks by the (Left or Right), MARCH!" Example: "Form 2 ranks by the Left, March!" Explanation: The man on the far left will take one step back and move all the way down the line to form a second rank, then the next man will go, so on (like ripple) Example: "Form 1 rank, by the Right, March!" Explanation: The man on the right side, in the second rank, will move to his right, then move up to the 1st line. Then the next one will go, and so on (like ripple) -Open/Close ranks: Used to space out the ranks, either to create room between the ranks for inspection, Or battle purposes. The commands are as follows: "Open ranks, March!" -The first rank will stay still. The second rank will take 3 steps back. The third rank will take 6 steps back, so on. "Close ranks, March!"- The lines will close back up, forming a tightly spaced formation. Square Formation- Used against Cavalry. The units will form into a square with flag bearer and officers in the center. The command "Prepare to Form Square!" is used. When the command is given, the officer will then give a number of men per side, for example the officer would yell "Prepare to Form Square! By threes!" Which means the troops will form square with 3 men on each side. (remember, try to have an even number on each side. Extras will go in the middle). Once the command is given, the Units will arrange themselves. For example, If by Threes (three on each side), The soldiers will pair themselves into groups of 3, by shouting. The first 3 men in line (Always from the Right) will shout "1"...the second group of 3 men in line will shout "2". So on. Then the Officer will command "Form Square!". The 1st group will form the Right side of the Square, The 2nd group will form the front of the suqare, the 3rd group will form the left side, and the 4th group will form the rear of the square. Salutes: There are 3 commands: -Squad Shan! -Salute! -The Empire! Huzzah! Response to cannon fire: In the event if enemy artillery, the officer will order a break. This means that the company will break the line and get as far away from each other as possible. Without losing your position. The command is: "Break company!" After the break, the command to reform a firing line or a section of the army that is positioned there is : Relink! March! Sword Drills are Used in lines. Here are a couple. The starting ones before the colon are the command unless states otherwise. Sword ripple From the officer: Means that one by one, starting from the officers side, the company will draw swords. Sword order From the officer: Means to put your swords away starting from the officers side. Draw Sabre: Draw your sword at your own leisure but try to do it as quickly as possible. Slash: Slash your sabre 3 times. Sword Fighting (Not the command): For a sword fight, the following commands are used: Sword SHAN! (salute), Draw Sabre! (present your sword) and Commence SF Exercise (1) Parade: The Trainer Will shout: PARADE! This is the order to Right Face. Then, the trainer will shout: PARADE SHAN! The whole company in line will salute until the commanding officer shouts: Stand at ease! You will then draw your flint and press N To stand at ease. Next, the command: READY MARCH! This means get read to march. This also signals the person at the back to present the British Union Jack flag. After a march. The line will reform. To finish. The Trainer will shout: "OFFICERS ON PARADE! DISMISSED!" The parade is now over. As Is the training. Commands Of Battle: Reduce Target: Crouch. Take aim: Press E to aim. Fire at will: Fire when you feel necessary. Blanket fire: A Controlled version of fire at will. Attach bayonets: Press B. Cover fire: Assist The other infantry taking shelter nearby. Break cover: Spring from cover and charge. Draw Melee Weapon: Choose between A Sword or Bayonet charge. Scatter: Run in different directions. Used to avoid cannon fire. Sometimes referred to as "Break!" MANUAL OF ARMS: -Shoulder arms Carry your weapon over your shoulder -Port arms Carry your weapon in your arms -Fix Bayonets Fix your bayonet Category:Blog posts